Back to the past
by Christina1
Summary: This is another Trunks and Pan get together. But it's not your ordinary fic...This is the same one as the last one, but I just fixed it up!
1. Part 1

Chapter 1  
  
Okay people, this is my first time writing so cut me some slack. This may not be the greatest fic in the world, but I'm working on it! It may not sound like a romance at first, but I'm getting there!  
  
Christina  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
  
Bulma's chest heaved up and down. Her knees began to wobble, but she managed to make her way to her room. She sat on the bed and collapsed heavily.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks dropped the vial that contained the green mysterious ooze. The glass shattered on the floor by his yellow boots. He ran to his mother's room without another word said. His breathing quickened as he neared her room. He didn't need to be told. He knew that she was dying.   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma sensed her son's presence, but fought to keep breathing. Trunks grasped Bulma's hand. It was freezing cold. He was such an idiot. Why had he not noticed this earlier?  
"Kaasan?" He asked afraid she might not answer.  
"Trunks…I want you…you…to go back to the past…there…at least you'll be happy…" She said forcing a smile on her face.   
Trunks felt a hot tear trickle down his cheek. He just sat there helpless. He was so powerful, yet he couldn't save the one person that had loved and cared for him unconditionally.  
"Trunks…I….I….I…Love you…" Bulma wheezed. Her chest stopped heaving as her body fell lifeless.  
"Kaasan? Kaasan?! Kaasan!!!" Trunks attempted to wake his mother, but nothing. Soon, all of the tears he held back gushed down his cheeks freely.  
Trunks sat there all day shedding every single tear his body could muster. When the tears stopped flowing, he looked outside of the window still a bit dazed. The sun had been shining brightly and the birds chirped vigorously. He stood and picked his mother up. Wrapping her in a blanket, Trunks was sure to be very gentle. He lifted her and took off into the air where his father and the other Z senshi were buried.   
Trunks dug a deep hole next to his father. He was certain that Bulma would have wanted it this way. "Good-bye Kaasan. Tell tousan I said hello." Trunks said kissing his mother on the cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks stared at the perfect sunset that was taking place right now. The waves crashed at the rock walled bottom. Trunks waited until the sky had darkened to return home. He lifted himself to go home.  
"I need some rest." Trunks said tiredly.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep. He just couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He got up and decided to begin packing for his permanent visit to the past. The last thing he wanted was to disobey his mother. He had nothing here anyway. Chichi Son had passed away some months ago. The only thing that had held him back was his mother, and now she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun shone with white marshmellow clouds floating by.  
"Good-bye World." Trunks stated flatly. He entered the time machine that was to lead him to his destination, and new life. In a flash, all that he had loved vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan had begun her training again. She figured that if she wanted to defeat that…that thing, she'd have to start training.   
"Come on Pan! It's been three years. Get over it." She cursed herself aloud. But she just couldn't forget something like this too easily. She closed her eyes.  
  
!!!!!!  
  
Pan had just been thrown the perfect 18th birthday party. Her entire family was there along with her friends.   
Pan had just got home from school to see that her home wasn't there. Her eyes danced around the room to look for the culprit. All she saw was her father. His mouth dripped with blood. Pan cried and ran over to his body. Hoping that he had survived, Pan checked for a pulse. Nothing. She cried until a figure loomed over her.  
"Too bad kid! Looks like your father was no match for me." A figure snickered. Pan didn't bother to see who it was, but rather ran off with her father's body. He didn't bother chasing her, which surprised Pan greatly.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Pan's eyes filled with tears. But there was a lot more to the story…  
  
!!!!!!!!  
  
The entire Z Senshi lay dead on the bloodied ground. Everyone was dead, except for two figures that stood shaking. It was Videl and Pan. Pan just shook her head in disbelief.  
"No Trunks, no." She cried to herself. 'If only I told him I loved him sooner.' Pan regretted.  
The evil figure loomed above her and her mother.  
"RUN PAN!" Videl screamed. They ran and ran. But not until Pan kissed Trunks good-bye.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Pan closed her eyes again.  
"Why am I doing this to myself!" She screamed. She could only close her eyes and finish the terrible tale.  
  
!!!!!!!!  
  
Videl had been cooking lunch when the mysterious figure loomed into her dining room.  
"Hello Videl." It said bitterly.  
"What in Kami's name do you want #17?" Videl said taking a few steps dead.  
"I just want you dead, that's all." He said as if it were nothing.  
"Hey mom! Where's the…" Pan started. She froze when she saw the figure.  
"Hmm…" He said amused. He fired a powerful ki blast at Pan. She couldn't move, however.  
"NO!" Videl screamed. She stepped in front of Pan and took the blast full on.  
"MOM!" Pan cried. "BAKAYARO!" She cursed. She powered up and sent the most powerful blast she could muster at the terrible creature. His arm was taken in from the bast and was blown off.  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed in agony. He left before she could say anymore.  
"Pan…run Pan…run…and never come back." Videl talked barely above a whisper. "I love you." Videl mouthed, finding her voice no longer there. Videl's body stopped trembling and moving all together.  
"I love you too kaasan." Pan said quietly. She quickly turned and left. She knew that it wouldn't be long before "HE" came back.  
Pan flew off to the most deserted area possible.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
This brought Pan back to her situation. For 3 years she lived in fear and loneliness. She finally built up the guts to train again.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
In a flash, Trunks was in the past. But it was in ruins.  
"Perhaps I've done something wrong." Trunks thought inquisitively. "Nope, everything is fine." He thought confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan flew off to the unfamiliar ki. It wasn't the "Things" ki, because it was way stronger then that. She landed only to see what looked like a giant time machine. The doors opened slowly.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks knew that someone was there to greet him, but who? He didn't recognize the ki one bit. He was surprised to see a girl with long jet-black hair and sky blue eyes staring at him angrily. Her angry face then softened and tears coursed down her cheeks. She ran to him and threw herself upon him.  
"Trunks! I thought that you were dead?!?" She screamed. She looked him in the eyes and her smile disappeared. She took a couple of steps back and got into a sparing stance. "Who are you?" She said rather coldly.  
"I'm Trunks., as you say. But who are you?"  
"You can't be Trunks. He died 3 years ago."  
"No, no, no, I'm Mirai Trunks." He spoke lightly…  
Pan stepped out of her sparring stance and began to smile.  
"Ah yes, you came back to the future before, I presume." She spoke softly.  
Trunks just nodded.  
"Then I believe that you've met my father before. I'm Son Pan, Son Gohan's daughter."  
Trunks' mouth dropped wide open.  
"HEHE! Why don't you come over to my house and get some rest. It must have been a long journey. I'll explain everything to you then."  
Trunks encapsulized the time machine and followed Pan home.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Well, that's the end of part one. Please tell me whacha think! Thanx!  
  



	2. Part 2

Okay folks, here's chapter 2! I know that this story isn't all that great, but I'm working on it. I'll try my best not to disappoint everyone!   
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Trunks still couldn't get over the fact that he had just met Gohan's daughter.  
'That little rascal. What a dog.' Trunks snickered. 'Hmm…she must've had a beautiful mother. She obviously doesn't get her looks from her father.' He looked at Pan again. 'Definitely not Gohan.'   
Pan descended to the ground at top speed. Trunks figured he had nothing to loose, so he followed her. Pan quickly cut through endless trails of green. After a clearing came, she ran at lighting speed. Although it wasn't fast for Trunks, he figured that he could use a jog. Pan stopped abruptly. She moved a bush out of the way and revealed a cave. Being sure that no one had followed her, she entered the cave. In the back, there was a capsule house designed by none other than Bulma. They entered the house quickly. Pan put on the tens of thousands of different security alarms.  
'Poor kid. She was that scared? I mean, of course I was scared, but I had my mother's support.' He thought rather sadly. He didn't have a father, but it was better then not having someone there for you. Not to mention the whole Z gang had parished along with the peaceful days where you could sleep without worrying of not waking up again.  
"All right, just make yourself at home and I'll go and start the tea." Pan stated flatly.  
"Thanks again." Trunks said politely.  
"For what?" Pan asked confused.  
"Never mind."   
Pan just shrugged sheepishly and put on her famous Son smile.  
After 5 minutes, Pan returned and sat across from Trunks.  
"The water will be done in a while." She stated.  
"Okay."  
"So, would you like some answers now or later?"  
"I probably wouldn't be able to sleep without getting some answers. What happened to everyone?"  
"Well, here goes nothing. You'll have to forgive me if I pause. It's just been so long since I've spoken of those horrible hard years. Here goes nothing…# 17 has survived." She took another deep breath. "He has survived and managed to bring hell back with him. Now it is a little easier to find him. Since he is human now, he has a ki. That way, I can trace him. 18 was my lucky year. Things had been going my way for a while. But all hell broke loose. First it was my father, then it was my friends, and now… my mother. She wasn't supposed to die though, Trunks." She cried. Pan cursed herself under her breath and wiped away the tear viciously. She cleared her throat and started again. "The blast was aimed for me, but my mother jumped in front of me. She took the blast full on. Her body was burned badly. I was surprised that she hadn't died instantly. But it wasn't as bad as #18's death. She cursed her brother and tried to get him to stop. He called her soft and killed her slowly. First, he tied her down. He ripped off her arms and legs one by one. Then, he got Trunk's sword and cut her belly open. He chopped off half of her body, and let her bleed to death. All of this in front of my very eyes. My mothers last words to me were to run and never come back. I did as I was told. For 3 long years, I sat in the dark corners of this cave. I didn't even bother to set up a capsule house. I was so scared Trunks, so scared. There were times when I skipped meals because of my fear of being discovered. I was so terrified to even use the bathroom. My life was a mess. One night, I had a dream. My father and the others were urging me to kill #17 for them. I didn't want their sacrifices to be in vain, so I trained till I dropped to the floor. That was all 2 years ago. It's been 5 long years and I'm getting tired of trying. I'm only ¼ Saiya-jin, but I managed to reach SSJ. But it won't be enough. I'm only 23 years old dammit. Kami forbid that I give up. But tell me the truth, how many 23 year-old girls have you met that had the burden of saving the world on their shoulders. Well, what's left of the world anyway. Only few have survived. I've tried everything to train them to help me. We went into battle once, and it was fruitless. Half of them parished, the other passed out or just ran away. I figured that I've wasted enough time on them and began to train for myself. I've been by myself for 5 years. No one to talk to, no one to even love or encourage me. There was Trunks, but he's gone now. I live purely by the phrase that your father has said to my grandfather many times. Only the strong survive, the weak perish. I just hope that I'm strong enough. I'm just glad that you're here." Pan finished.  
Trunks was speechless. Never had he heard such a terrible story. 'I thought I had it bad.' Trunks thought. Pan just sat quiet and took another deep breath. "I'm so sorry Pan. I don't know what else to say. Although we have some things in common, my story could never be as painful as the one you live everyday. Perhaps I could help you defeat this monster. We could do it together." Just then the whistle blew, telling Pan that the water was ready.  
"Excuse me." She said politely.  
Trunks knew already that he could defeat #17. No doubt about that. He felt #17's ki, and it wasn't even close to his. "Maybe I can help Pan to try and recover from those terrible turn of events." He thought. Trunks yawned and decided to just close his eyes for just a little bit.  
Pan came back to the room with 2 cups of tea only to see Trunks snoring quite loudly. 'Just like grandpa...' She laughed to herself. Her smile faded quickly, 'and Trunks.' She took in a deep breath. It took all of her self-control to not jump into this Trunks' arms and doze off. She glanced at the digital clock on the coffee table.  
'Hmm… 2:30 huh? Well, I guess I better get some sleep too.' She thought. She covered Trunks with blankets and went to her room.  
  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Well, that was the end of Chapter 2. Please write what you think about my story. I would really appreciate it. I know this was a little boring, but it was just to fill you in on what Pan has gone through, and how much worst it was compared to Trunks. And you thought he had it bad?    
  
-Christina  
  



	3. Part 3

Chapter 3  
  
Here's Chapter 3! (Duh!) HEHE! Enjoy this chapter. Things will start to get better, I promise!  
  
  
-Christina  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Pan's eyes fluttered open because of the delicious scent of pancakes coming into her room. Pan began to panic!  
'Ohmygosh ohmygosh! Who's in the house???!!!…wait a minute baka! It's just Trunks!!!' Pan let out a sigh of relief as she remembered her unexpected guest. She got up and changed into her normal attire. She wore her baggy khaki pants, and a loose blue shirt. 'Well, let's go see what all of the commotion is about.'  
She walked out of her room and saw Trunks wearing her apron and cooking sausages. 'Hehe, this Trunks is defiantly different.' She said wearing a smile.  
"What are you smiling about?" Trunks smiled turning around.  
"Oh nothing. Everything just smells so good. The last time my house smelt like this was when my mother used to cook breakfast. You know, even though you and the other Trunks are the same person, you both are different in so many ways!" Pan laughed.  
"Well, unlike my past counter-part I was not spoiled rotten." Trunks stated matter-of-factly.  
"You got that right."  
"I was going to start my training again, care to join?"  
"Why not. Maybe you could start training me."  
"Maybe!"  
Pan just smiled. Trunks did too. She could've melted right about then and there.  
'This Trunks has different qualities compared to the other one. I think I like him already." Pan thought. "Maybe things won't be as lonely as I thought it'd be."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan managed to block the punch that was aimed for her head. She was in SSJ mode, but it was barley enough to put up a decent fight. Pan signaled for a time out. Trunks just stopped in mid-punch and agreed.  
'He hasn't even broken a sweat yet.' Pan thought surprised. Trunks dropped out of SSJ2 while Pan walked over to the side to enjoy a couple bottles of water.  
"I don't get it. I've sparred with the other Trunks before, and not even he was that fast or powerful." Pan said between her 5th and 6th bottle of water.  
"Well, he grew up in peaceful times. Look at yourself, you're a good example. A ¼ saiya-jin isn't expected to even reach SSJ."  
"Hmm. I guess you're right again."  
There was another session of silence once again.  
"How old are you?" Pan asked shyly, hoping he wasn't that old.  
"I'm 50." He replied coolly.  
"What?!?! You look like you're only 23 or something!"  
"I'm half saiya-jin! What did you expect?" He replied nicely.   
"Yeah, I guess I kinda forgot. Cut me some slack. It's been a while since I've even talked to someone." She replied quite offensively.  
"Sorry." Trunks replied chuckling. Trunks stopped his laughing as soon as her beautiful smile turned into a scowl. 'Yup, she's a saiya-jin!' He thought again. He sat down next to Pan. "Sorry, I'll stop. I've never dealt with another saiya-jin in a long time so cut me some slack too." Trunks said trying to make a look of anger. Pan only laughed and smiled again. Just then, a strong cool breeze came. Pan looked up at the sky and closed her eyes to savor the moment. Trunks stopped and looked at Pan.  
'She's so beautiful.' He thought. 'Whoa, wait a minute. What would Gohan say if he saw you checking out his daughter? Heh, probably nothing since he didn't know he had one. No you baka, this Gohan! Oh, I don't know. Well, she said so herself, she's lonely. I'm just here to save her. Hehe…that's it! Oh well…' Trunks said to himself lost in thought. Just then, Pan tore her eyes from the sky to Trunks.  
'ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh…he was looking at me. But he looked at me the way the other Trunks used to. HEHE! YEAH!!! ' She thought hiding her happiness with a look of surprise. She smiled brightly at Trunks. She couldn't resist him any longer. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. She pulled away, but was only pulled in closer to Trunks for a more passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Both of them closed their eyes and savored the kiss.   
'It's just been so long.' Both of them thought in unison.  
When they parted, Pan's cheeks were a bright crimson red. Trunks just sat still and quiet. They looked at each other wide-eyed. Out of embarrassment, they both turned away and looked at something else.  
"S-s-s-orry." Trunks said shakily.  
"No, don't be. I started it."  
"But I kissed you…"  
"Look, it's getting late. Maybe we should go home now."  
"Maybe you're right."  
"Come on." Pan said taking flight. She flew way ahead so that Trunks couldn't see the big bubbly grin she was wearing. Little did she know that Trunks wore one too.  
  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
So, how was it? Read it and write something down below so I know how you peepz feel about it. Okay? Thanx!  
  
-Christina  
  



	4. Part 4

Okay folks, here's chapter 4! I know that it took so long, but hey…I was busy! I'll be sure to get the ending of this story done asap! Okay…the moment you've been waiting for…  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
As they made their ways into the cave, Pan tried desperately to make sure she didn't make any eye contact with Trunks. If she did, she knew that she'd end up being in his arms again.  
'So what's wrong with that?!' Pan scolded herself. 'Everything! What would the other Trunks say?' She thought deeply. 'Well, he probably wouldn't say anything, he's dead. This isn't exactly cheating anyway, is it?' Pan got nervous.   
She walked into the house and quickly excused herself from dinner tonight and decided to go to bed early.  
'It's only 7:00. Well, I could use more sleep. Getting 4 hours a night isn't exactly healthy.'  
Pan hopped into bed, and minutes after her head touched the pillow, she was fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where am I?" Pan asked aloud.  
The dark, uninhabited place gave Pan the shivers. The darkness and the cold air made her very uncomfortable. Just then, a very powerful and familiar ki shot up.  
Pan quickly got into a sparring stance and powered up to SSJ. The room began to lighten up ,and in a flash, Pan had to squint her eyes in order to see properly. After getting used to the unexpected bright light, Pan looked around for her "enemy."  
"Who's there?" She asked bravely. 'It's not tousan's ki, it's not grandpa's ki…this is familiar, but who's is it?' She said to herself making a checklist. 'Well, it's not Uncle Goten, all that's left is…is…Trunks!' She quickly turned around and sure enough, Trunks stood there. It wasn't the Trunks that's at her house right now, but it was the Trunks that had left her several years ago. He stood with a proud smirk, arms crossed, and a very familiar Vegeta like stance. Pan's eyes began to water. This was just so overwhelming.  
"Trunks!!! It thought you were dead?!" Pan screamed while running into his arms. She cried and cried as she enjoyed his warm embrace once again. "Oh how I've missed you."  
Just then, Trunks screamed in agony and pain. Pan didn't understand why. She was then standing in the same room where he was killed 5 years ago.  
"Trunks, what's going on?" Pan asked worriedly.  
Trunks' screams of agony and pain stopped as quickly as it had started. "Pan, I can't stay alive forever. And you can't go on living like this. The pain you carry on your shoulders is too much. I want you to be happy, even if it means without me. I don't mind if you live and learn to love the other Trunks. It wouldn't be called cheating anyway." Trunks said with a final smile. Pan smiled too, 'How did he know that?' Pan looked around the room and saw the familiar lifeless body of Trunks.   
"Well, I must go now. Bye Pan-chan." Trunks said.  
"No, wait! You can't leave me. Trunks…" But Trunks didn't listen to any of her pleas. He joined back with his lifeless body, and Pan was surrounded in the darkness once again. "No…" She said above a whisper. She sagged to the floor and began to cry. 'Why couldn't you just stay here you baka.' Pan thought sadly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks heard Pan crying and ran as fast as he could to her room.  
"PAN!" He said in a worried tone. He saw her lying on the bed asleep with dried tears on her face. "Poor kid." He said aloud. 'Wait a minute! Pan's not a little kid. She's not a little girl either. Come on Trunks, she's 23. Trust me, she's a woman.' He reminded himself.  
Trunks was too worried to go back to sleep so he stood outside of Pan's room, just in case something happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan woke up at 7:30am the next day. She walked outside to see Trunks fast asleep leaning against the wall.  
"Well, I guess it's my turn to make breakfast." She sighed.  
Pan walked diligently to the kitchen and began to cook. She was very hungry since she had missed dinner yesterday night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks woke up to see that Pan's room was empty.  
'Huh? Where'd she go?!' Trunks began to panic, but once he smelled the eggs and sausages, he knew exactly where she went.  
Trunks walked into the kitchen to see Pan cooking her 17th egg.  
"Hungry?" She asked without even turning around.  
"You guessed it?" Trunks said.  
"Go sit down. It's my turn to cook breakfast anyway."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks and Pan had finished breakfast without talking about what had happened. They quickly took care of the dishes and were training in minutes.  
'Well, I'll ask her about it after training.'  
Pan just continued to train and push her and Trunks' kiss to the back of her mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After 6 hours of non-stop training, they decided to call it a day.  
"That was a very satisfying workout!" Pan stated happily, but afraid of the question that was to come.  
"Pan, about yesterday…"  
"I knew that you would mention that." Pan said defeated.  
"Did you kiss me because I look like Trunks? Or because of, well, me?"  
"A little of both. You see, Trunks was always like his father. There were times when he was cold and distant. And then there were the times when he was happy and carefree. But you're the good side of Trunks that I love. But there are times when I want his mean, cold side for some awe struck reason or another.  
"When I kissed you, I wanted to keep on kissing, well, you. Not because you looked like the other Trunks, but because you were you. I wanted you then and there, but I thought that it wouldn't be fair to the other Trunks."  
"You know Pan, it wouldn't exactly be cheating on him. After all, we're both the same handsome slick guy. Well, sorta anyway." Trunks said smirking.  
"I don't get it. How do you both know about that whole cheating thing?! ANYWAY, like I was saying, I kissed you for you. I was afraid of it being cheating, but I had a dream or a vision, or whatever you want to call it. Trunks was there, the other one. He told me that he wanted me to be happy, even if it was with you. Then, he went back to heaven leaving me with you. I guess what I'm saying is that I want to be with you." Pan finished.  
Trunks looked at her wide-eyed. "Well, I guess that I shouldn't disappoint you." He said smirking. He picked Pan up with great ease and flew home.  
"You know, I can fly." Pan stated flatly.  
"I know, but I figured this is more romantic, so just relax."  
Pan just let Trunks do all of the flying and did relax. Just then, Pan struck up an idea.  
"Hey! How, many people can your time machine hold?" She asked mischievously.   
"Well, up to 10 people, why?"  
"How about I take a permanent trip to the future. I mean, the androids are gone there anyway. And besides, this world is lost."  
"Well, I don't see what the difference is. I can defeat #17 with a flick of my wrist anyway."  
"Yeah, but your world is far more populated than mine will ever be. And besides, the buildings there are in better shape. And I bet the malls are better too. Even CC. It stands here today in ruins. Please Trunks! I'd feel so much safer there!" Pan said putting on her best puppy face.  
"Don't give me that face. My kaasan already tried it too many times. And besides you're 23, not 3. Must I remind you."  
"No…" She said playfully.   
"We'll talk about this in the morning." Trunks stated rather flatly with a small hint of amusement in his voice.  
Pan just smiled as they continued on there way home.  
  



	5. Part 5

Yeah, I'm finally back from vacation. Sorry that took so darn long everyone. I know that I promised to make this chapter a lot faster then the other one, but I left on a vacation and no one told me ahead of time. Well, here it is...the long awaited for chapter 5. I'll hurry up and wrap up the story as soon as I can. Don't wanna rush it!!!  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Trunks looked down at Pan to see her fast asleep.   
'What am I supposed to do now?' He thought to himself.  
"You can take me to the future with you." Pan said without opening her eyes.  
"Hey, how did you know what I was thinking?"  
"Hey, you're the one that spoke aloud, baka. Not me." Pan stated.  
"I didn't say anything aloud…and I thought you were sleeping?"  
"I was but your loud talking woke me up!!!" Pan said bolting her eyes wide open.  
"But I didn't…look, just drop the subject. We'll talk about this in the morning."  
"I don't see what there's to talk about. I just want to go to another world where I don't have to worry about something killing me, putting up 5 million security alarms, being lonely for the rest of my life, and having to wake up day after day to a screwed up world. This world is gone Trunks. ¾ of the world's population is gone. I just want to go someplace where I can have friends and try to live a normal life. I'm tired of this already…so tired of it." Pan began to sob.  
"Look, just relax for now. Okay? Just relax and go to sleep. We'll talk about our plans in the morning, how does that sound?" Trunks said in a soothing voice.  
"Really?!" Pan said getting excited.  
"Not if you keep pushing your luck!"  
Pan didn't say anything after that. She snuggled closer to Trunks and just relaxed. She didn't know what else to do. She smiled and decided to just sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan felt Trunks land.  
"Are we home?" Pan asked while rubbing her eyes.  
"Yeah, we're home." Trunks said rather tiredly.  
"Good, I need a well deserved bath." Pan said jumping out of his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The scalding hot water soothed all of Pan's worries away. She didn't really care anymore. She could here Trunks waiting outside for the shower impatiently.   
"Pan, hurry up!"  
"Oh wait, would you?"  
"Don't use up all of the hot water either!"  
"I won't." Pan said playfully.  
"Pan! If you don't hurry up, I'm coming in!" He said.  
"Why don't you?" Pan said seductively.  
"Fine, I'm coming in!" Trunks said finally.  
Pan heard the door open, and before she knew it, Trunks was in the shower with her.  
"You know, I think I could use another shower after all." Pan said finally.  
"Good, you could use another one." Trunks smirked. Pan just hit Trunks on the shoulder playfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Trunks and Pan made their ways out of the shower, they both decided to get some well-deserved rest.  
"Good night Pan-chan." Trunks said making his way to his room.  
"Awww, but Trunks. It's such a cold night. I was kinda hoping you would keep me warm for the night. After all, I think you could get warmed up too." Pan said seductively.  
Trunks' eyes just widened as his mouth dropped open. He then had a look of mischief smeared all over his face. "If you insist." He said playfully.  
"Oh, but I do." She said yet again in the same tone.  
Pan didn't see it coming, but Trunks swooped by and picked her up. "BAKA! What are you doing?! You're going to mess up my house!!" She screamed.  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen to your house." He said with an annoyed tone.  
Trunks carried Pan to her room and set her on the bed gently. Trunks turned around to go and put his shirt on the dresser. He never liked sleeping with a shirt on anyway. Pan just sat there thoroughly amused. Trunks turned around, but not before Pan was pulling him down on the bed.   
"Trunks, I'll be completely honest with you…I love you. And I mean that I love YOU! It took me a long time to get used to the fact that I lost the other Trunks, but I haven't lost you. Perhaps this was just meant to be." Pan finished with a slight blush creeping on her face.  
"I love you too Pan. I've never been in love before. Sure I've had girlfriends and all, but I've never loved someone like I love you. I can't imagine ever living without you." Trunks said in a loving manner.  
'He's going to ask me to marry him. This is the way they always do it in all of the movies.' Pan thought happily.  
"Goodnight Pan-chan." Trunks said getting into bed comfortably.   
Pan sat in the darkness thoroughly disappointed. "Goodnight Trunks-chan." She said in a low tone.  
Trunks could hear the sadness in her voice, but he knew that what he had to say would have to come later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Pan felt her side for a familiar warmth missing. 'Where'd Trunks go?' She asked herself.  
"Hmph, he probably got out of cooking breakfast for me. He knows that it is his turn. What a jerk." She said aloud. She was angry at Trunks. Not because he didn't cook her breakfast, but because he didn't ask her a certain question she had expected to hear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was already 5:30 p.m. and Trunks still hadn't showed up home.  
'Where is he?' Pan thought starting to get worried. She knew that Trunks could take care of any trouble that he ran into, but the thought that he was gone spooked her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was now 1:45 in the morning. Pan was really worried now. She hadn't gone to sleep yet, and she was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. Pan was quickly thrown into a panic. "What if he left to the future without me?" She thought getting a little worried. She hurried to his room to see if the time machine was still where he had put it last.  
"It's gone!" She said. She stood in total shock, unable to soak in all of the information that was now just pouring out. "It's gone…" She repeated, but this time, that dam had broken loose. All of her tears began to flood tremendously down her face. "He left me…" She said sadly with tears choking her speech. She couldn't stay any longer. She got up and left to her room. She couldn't take anymore of this. The world was beginning to spin around her, and if she didn't get some sleep soon she would surely feel sick the next morning. She made her way to her bed. She cried herself to sleep as she dozed off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks sat perched outside of the house. He felt terrible for doing this to Pan but, he knew that she would love him after that.  
"Good, everything is set." He said to himself. He walked swiftly into the house and picked up Pan. 'Thank goodness she's a heavy sleeper.' Trunks thought. He lifted her up with ease. He quickly made his way outside of the house. He encapsulized the house and proceeded to the time machine where it had finished charging up. He looked down at Pan to see her dried tears.  
"I hate to see you like this Pan-chan." Trunks said aloud. He smiled at her and proceeded to the time machine. "Come on Pan, it's time to go home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan awoke the next morning in her bed. She smiled and quickly remembered what had happened and frowned.   
"That stupid baka left me." She said vehemently.  
Pan looked around her and sat there thoughtfully. "Why is there a sun outside if I live in a cave?" She thought aloud. "That means that #17 blew the cave away. Oh great, I can't handle him alone. I'm not ready. Trunks isn't even here. Great. Now I'm done for."   
Pan stepped outside, but didn't expect to see what she saw…  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Well, there's chapter 5. Aren't ya glad that I cut it off where I did? Well, now that it's summer, I'll surely have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Oh, and please review it so I know what you peeps think of my work. Thanx!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  



	6. Part 6

All right everyone…I'm finally ready to end this little series. Now, for the moment you are all waiting for…  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Pan's eyes resembled total shock.  
"I don't believe it…" She said aloud. "But how?"  
The proud letters of CC sat boldly on the white dome. Pan pinched herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  
'Nope, not a dream.' She thought. To make sure that this was for real, Pan flew up and looked at her surroundings.  
"Oh my god…" She said. There stood many houses and homes, buildings, skyscrapers and what not. Pan thought that she wouldn't be able to take anymore if she didn't land soon. She quickly landed and thought she'd just have a look around CC to see if there was anything that could explain this phenomenon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Pan entered, all she could here was silence and in the background, the sounds of a television.  
"Well, I've been here too many times to forget my way around here." She chuckled to herself. She quickly made her way up the stairs and past all of the many corridors. She entered a room where the television grew louder. She stepped inside to see Trunks just sitting there watching wrestling.  
"Well, look who decided to wake up." He said cheerily while smiling.  
Pan's face lit up and Trunks was glad. He couldn't take another night of watching her cry to sleep. Pan wasted no time running to Trunks giving him a long warm embrace. She couldn't help but just stand in silence while enjoying the moment. After a while, she decided to brake the silence.  
"Where have you been baka! I thought that you left me!!! You had me worried sick. I swear that I was on the verge of killing whatever was left in sight just to find you!!!…" Pan continued her wrath.  
"Pan, I thought that it would be a better surprise if I just did this. And besides, you do like surprises, don't you?" He asked playfully.  
"Trunks."  
"Yeah."  
"Shut up and kiss me." Pan finished. She threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss was long, passionate, and full of heart and soul. At that very moment, they felt their souls collide into one.  
"Trunks."  
"Yeah."  
"Don't you ever do that again. If you do that again, I'll be forced to kick your ass again."  
"What do you mean again?" He asked with a playful tone.  
"Oh please, I kick your ass every time we train. But it's okay if you don't want to admit that I'm better then you."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"You bet your sweet ass it is!"  
Pan just smiled and ran out to her capsule house to grab her training attire.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"See, I told you I could kick your ass." Pan said as she crashed to the floor by Trunks.  
"Hmph…I let you win." He said breathlessly. Trunks decided that he'd better get her home now if he wanted to keep everything according to plan.  
"C'mon, let's go home." He said.  
"Yeah, I need to get unpacked."  
Trunks just smiled and lifted Pan up.  
"You know Trunks, I may be tired, but I still can fly."  
"Pan, do me a favor and shut up. I know what I'm doing." Trunks said lovingly.  
"Okay…sheesh." Pan said resting her head on the curve of his shoulder. Just then, the sky filled with exploding reds, blues, and greens.   
"What's going on!?" Pan said going into total panic.  
"Don't worry. It's just a fireworks display."  
"Gee, I wonder why?" Pan said slyly.  
"Hmm…me too."  
Pan just smiled and continued to watch.  
"Pan…will you marry me?" Trunks asked in a serious even tone. Pan couldn't believe her ears. Just then, an explosion of reds, blues, greens, silvers filled the sky. She couldn't help but turn her head to the side to see the brilliant explosion. It spelled out…"Pan Marry ME!" Pan couldn't believe her eyes. She got out of Trunks' arms and levitated next to him. She looked at him in total silence with tears in her eyes.  
"So Pan, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked in his serious soft tone.  
"Yes." Pan sobbed. Before she could say anything, Trunks slipped on a beautiful diamond ring.   
Trunks smiled when he saw her face light up as more tears flowed down her cheeks. "The Gohan in my time line gave it to me. He said that he wanted it to be used for his wife originally, but thought it would be better if I had it for my wife. He said that I was the closest thing he ever had to a brother, even a son. And so I give it to you, at least this way you have something of Gohan's. He may have not been your father, but believe me, he was close enough." Trunks finished. He looked at Pan and saw tears flowing down her cheeks even faster.  
Pan couldn't take it any longer. She flew herself into his arms and vowed never to let go of him. "Trunks, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"Good, come on. Let's go to our home now." He said lovingly. Pan just nodded and allowed Trunks to carry her home again.  
"Trunks."  
"Yeah."  
"I never want to leave you ever again. I want to be with you everywhere you go." Pan said making sure he understood that she was serious.  
"Good, because we have all of eternity together."  
  
  
THE END!!!  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Well, there's the ending of my series. What do ya think? I hope that you enjoyed it. I know that it wasn't all that great, but cut me some slack. It was my first fic I've ever written. I hope that the ending was written okay, cause I really had no clue how to end it. Please write a review for my story so I know how to make the next fic an even better one than this. Thanx!!!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  



End file.
